


Detroit: Now What?

by justaweirdfangirl



Category: Detroit: Become Human
Genre: Attempt at a Slow Burn, Dad Hank, M/M, RK1000 is so cute fffff, There might be an opposite Markus, Trigger Warnings, and Connor is so confused, and Markus is so fucking gay, angst connor, because its cute, idk - Freeform, idk about hank, idk if she even read this yet, its not even funny, like RK300, literally everyone is gay, me and my friend were roleplaying then I created this, she wasn't happy about this, sort of like RK900, theres probably tons of vine refrences, this is my first time posting here, what are tags and how do I use them?, what the fuck am I doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-30 11:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 15,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaweirdfangirl/pseuds/justaweirdfangirl
Summary: Pain.So much pain.Why does he feel pain?Why can't it all go away?...It hurts.It hurts so much.Why does it hurt so much?What did he do to deserve this?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Connor is hurting.Why is it always Connor?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Markus.Oh rA9, Markus.The one thing that forces Connor to keep going.The one thing that forces Connor to see another day.rA9, he's perfect.Why can't Connor be perfect?Is he destined go be imperfect?He wants be perfect.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CyberLife created androids for them to obey.So they make two new models.Both exact replicas of Connor And Markus.Only to...Eliminate them.





	1. Chapter 1: Connor

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic that I'm uploading on here, and I have no idea what the fuck I'm doing. All I know is that angsty Connor is my life, and Dad Hank is best Hank.

Chapter 1: Connor

Connor tossed his coin up and down with ease as he waited for the elevator to stop at the correct floor. Well, actually, getting his coin back wasn't very easy. For starters, Hank had taken it away from him a few weeks back since the Android Revolution. He had to sneak it out of said Liutenant bedroom at night. Truth be told, it wasn't difficult. Now he can annoy his favorite cop again. He smiled slightly as he rolled the quarter across his knuckles, his LED keeping a steady calm blue. He hadn't taken it out yet, even after he turned Deviant. Hank said that he should keep it, as it would let him and others at least guess what's going on with him. Connor supposed that it was a good idea.

The elevator soon dinged, and Connor caught the coin between his index and ring finger. He straightened his tie and dusted off non-existing lint off his suit. After, he pocketed it and nodded slightly to Captain Fowler as a way of greeting. He then walked over to his desk, logged on to his computer, and began to work.

Work had been... Exceptionally interesting, so far. Ever since Androids won the right to earn money doing work, Connor had been offered a salary of thirty five dollars an hour. He still hasn't agreed yet, though Hank kept on nagging him on and on about how great it would be to earn that kind of money. Maybe today he would decide.

The thing is, ever since the peaceful Revolution of the Androids, Hank had asked Connor if he wanted to live with him. Naturally, Connor said yes, and he had gotten Cole's room.

Cole... Hank's deceased son... Connor frowned. He knew Cole was very important to Hank, why would he just give him the room out if the blue? The room was forbidden by him whenever he went there to visit, and now Hank just gave it to him? His LED flickered from yellow to blue as he tried to work this information out. Surely Hank just thought that he was being nice by giving him that room? But... Surely Hank gets bad memories whenever he looks at the door! Why would he just give Connor the room? Unless...

Unless maybe Hank saw Connor as a sort of replacement for Cole. Perhaps the only reason Hank asked him to live with him was because he wanted a replacement for his son. Perhaps Hank doesn't really care for him. Perhaps Hank still thinks of Connor as nothing but a stupid android...

Stress Levels: 75%.

Connor's LED turned red slightly, and he tried to shake away those traitorous thoughts by focusing on his work. His stress levels lowered slightly, and now the LED on the side of his head was a steady pale yellow. The clock on the computer said 10:15, Hank should be coming up soon, as Connor had made extra effor to wake him up. He blinked every few seconds, and clicked and moved his mouse. His swift fingers hit the keyboard gently, and soon he was almost done writing an email to President Warren. It was something Markus asked him to do. He had asked the ex Deviant hunter to email the President and tell her about the rights that Androids still wanted. Free healthcare, education, hospitals, extra biocomponents... Yada Yada yada...

"Morning, Connor," a gruff voice greeted as a man with shoulder length gray hair sat down in the desk in front of the android, turning on his own computer.

"Good morning, Lieutenant." Connor replied automatically, nodding to him. "The weather is 18 degrees Farenheit, Partly Cloudy, with the wind being 10 miles per hour with a slight chance of evening snowfall."

Hank shook his head fondly at the android. "I'd say. It's cold as all hell outside." He had ordered a black coffee from the cafe and was now drinking it slowly, blowing on the hot liquid. "What's on the agenda today?"

Connor smiled and turned his chair towards a pile of papers, and sifted through them one by one. He frowned slightly when he caught sight of the words "Red Ice." He turned to his partner and placed the piece of paper on his desk. "There is a drug dealer that's said to have been seen near Central Park," he said professionally. "We could start there."

Hank took the piece of paper and nodded to himself. "Sure. And you know you can call me Hank, right?" He asked, a hint of a smile reaching his face, not like anyone would point it out, as it would likely ruin the moment. "I mean, I've almost shot you twice and you saved me from falling off a roof."

Connor grinned, his LED flashing back to blue. "Yes, Hank." He said, grabbing a handgun and putting it in his pant pocket, standing up.

Hank chuckled as he stood up as well, putting on his brown coat and pushing his chair I'm. He logged out of his computer and walked to the elevator. "Let's get that dealer, shall we?"

The android nodded, and needless to say, Connor had forgotten all about his conflicting emotions.


	2. Chapter Two: Markus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markus has to get ready for a talk show. Rip

Detroit: Now What?  
Chapter 2: Markus  
Markus moaned groggily as he sat on the plastic chair, his head hitting the back of it. He was outside on the balcony of New Jericho. President Warren had given this building to the androids as a way of apology, or perhaps as a truce to both races.  
He didn't have many days like this, when he could just relax. Even before deviating, he always had to worry about Carl and his orders and instructions... Then after he became deviant he planned out the marches that they had, the protests, converting other androids... Then after the revolution he was forced to go to talk shows and talk to the president about the laws that Jericho wanted. Then in comes North and their complicated relationship...  
He didn't really know what to do now that North was his... Girlfriend. They've kissed and cuddled and talked; they've talked about their lives before deviating. They've talked about their future, what they wanted. To be perfectly honest with himself, Markus sort of sees a North as a sister now. But still, it feels nice to know that you're loved and cared for.   
He didn't spend most his days just relaxing. Perhaps he could even just sit here and do nothing all day.   
"MARKUS!"   
Nevermind.   
The leader of Jericho groaned, his processor whirring meanwhile. He'd been thinking about Connor. Connor had been on his mind recently. Perhaps he felt a sort of responsibility for him, since Markus was the one who converted him after all.   
Oh well.   
Markus walked back into the building and went to where the sound came from. Simon's office. How convenient, since the room happened to be right near the door to the balcony.   
The building was... Simple. If you can even call it that. It had 15 floors, most of them bedrooms for the androids to... Rest, or go into sleep mode. A handful of rooms were offices. You could say that Markus was technically the boss of the whole place, and that Simon, Josh, and North were the... Advisor Committee or something. The layout of the building was modern. Very modern. Markus liked it a little, but would've much preferred to have stayed at Carl's house.   
"Yes, Si?" Markus walked into Simon's office and sat down in one of the cushion chairs and watched as the blonde android typed on his keyboard with ease, keeping his eyes on the computer screen. Markus had given Simon that nickname only a few weeks ago, and needless to say, said android was getting irritated by the name.   
"For the last time, Markus, it's SIMON!" He said, voice raising slightly as he shook his head, chuckling. Markus in turn laughed as well.   
"So, why did you summon me into your office on this fine day?" Markus sat up and straightened his back, his chin up. He changed his voice to sound fancy and snobby, which made Simon scoff.   
"I merely called you in here," the blonde sniffed. "Had I summoned you, I would've put my voice box on full volume and announce to the entire world that I needed you in here."   
"Dramatic, much?"   
Simon laughed, and pushed his chair away from the computer. "You're invited to go to a talk show again!" He said with false cheerfulness, ignoring what Markus had commented. He almost laughed when the Deviant Leader's jaw dropped.   
"Excuse me?! Again?" He said, moaning. Why?! He just came back from a talk show yesterday! He's not that popular, is he?  
"Careful, spiders might crawl in there," Simon said jokingly, in which Markus immediately closed his mouth. "I know, it's irritating, buuuut..." He shrugged. "You did this to yourself. Luckily for you, you were the one who led us to freedom, so..."   
Markus shook his head. "Alright, alright. It's my fucking fault." He smiled at Simon fondly, then stood up. "Well, what time do I have to be there?"   
"3:00 in the evening." Simon said simply, pressing enter on the keyboard. "And I've just sent a response to the host of this show."   
Markus sighed. "Might as well get over it." He bid farewell to Simon and started his way to his room to pick out some suitable clothes.   
"Can't believe it.."  
Markus hated talk shows and all the personal questions they've asked. He was okay when they asked reasonable questions, such as: "How are the laws for you guys getting?" Or "What laws are still in progress to be passed?" He didn't like the questions like: "Are you in a relationship?" And "Is this rumour true?" Markus hated those questions. Made him get an uncomfortable feeling.   
Markus waited for the elevator to get to him so he could go upstairs, when North walked up to him. "Hey, babe." She said, kissing his cheek. Markus couldn't help but blush slightly, his cheeks tinted into a light blue hue. "What's up?"   
"Oh, I have to go to a talk show in 40." He said, looking disgusted. North laughed at his expression.   
"Hey, don't worry. We'll support you," North said, grinning. "While we watch you suffer on the television." Markus pouted and shoved his girlfriend playfully.   
"Ass."   
"You know you love me!" North called as she walked away, probably to turn on the T.V downstairs. Markus shook his head and went into the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I have a serious question to ask. You know RK900, right? What if there was an RK300, which was basically the same thing as Other Connor, but Other Markus? I'd love to hear your thoughts!


	3. Chapter 3: RK900 And RK300

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RK900 comes back 0-0 Okay, but seriously, RK900 gets rebuilt and he has a mission .-.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I promised myself I would write a Kara chapter, but honestly, and don't hate me, I don't really like her and I can't write her that well either, so I might edit the summary of the story a bit. So, sorry, Kara lovers!   
> But anyway, RK900 comes back and I'm gonna spell his name as Conner instead of Connor so that you readers can tell the difference. Same thing goes to RK300,. His name will be Marcus instead of Markus, so it's not as confusing :3

**Chapter 3: RK900**

* * *

_**(I've never actually done this coding shit before soooo)** _

_Booting up..._

 

_Loading.._

 

_Scanning systems..._

 

_Audio Processor: 100%_

 

_Thirium Pump: 100%_

 

_Limbs: 100%_

 

_Processor: 100%_

 

 _Software Instability:_ V

 

_Sound picked up: CyberLife employee in front of me._

 

"RK900. Register your name." 

"Conner." 

_Processing..._

"My name is Conner." 

"Perfect. Are you in perfect condition?" 

"Yes." 

_Sound picked up: CyberLife Employee on my left._

Conner's head turns. 

"RK300. Register your name." 

"Marcus."

_Processing..._

"My name is Marcus." 

Marcus' blank eyes meet Conner's cold. 

"Ahem."

They turn their attention back to the Cyberlfe employee. 

"Your mission is to eliminate RK200 and RK800 in any means necessary." 

They nod, their LEDs turning yellow. 

"You may work together or separately." 

_Processing..._

"You may choose which elimination method you want to use." 

Simultaneous nodding.

The CyberLife employee turns to Conner. 

_Scanning..._

_Name: Chloe Deen_

_Age: 27_

_Criminal Record: Attempted robbery, attempted assault, illegal gambling._

_Processing..._

Conner sees that she has dirty blonde hair and a blank face. 

"Conner." 

"Yes, Chloe?" 

"We are very disappointed by your lack of success your previous model had. Don't make the same mistake again." 

"Yes, Chloe." 

Chloe steps back and looks at both of them. 

"What is your mission?" 

"To eliminate RK200 and RK800 by any means necessary." 

Chloe nods approvingly. 

"Go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! As always, comments are appreciated as well as constructive criticism, it helps motivate me if people actually comment on the story. :3


	4. Chapter 4: Hi, my name is anxiety. I've come here to ruin your life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Markus bonding? I don't have a plot lol oops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so high off tiredness.
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for not updating yesterday, I had shit to do (*cough* doing nothing *cough*)

**Chapter 4: my name is anxiety.**

* * *

The drug dealer was easy to catch, not too much work. Hank and Connor got answers out of him and thrown said person to jail. 

 

Now they were home. 

 

_Correction: Hank's Home._

 

**No. Hank said it was my house as well.**

 

Connor watched as Hank groaned and fell onto the couch, mumbling something about Gavin and petting Sumo behind the ears. Sumo seemed to really appreciate that. Connor would have to do it more often. 

 

"Lieute— Hank. I can sense you're hungry. Would you like me to make your dinner?" 

 

"Oh, hell nah, Connor, Jesus Christ. You're not built to be a house maid and we can just get take-out, for God sake." Connor felt a small upwards tug on his lips as he looked at Hank. 

 

"That is unhealthy, no you know that." He starts looking into the refrigerator, coming out with green bell peppers, carrots, garlic, onion, and ground meat. He looked at the pile of un-cooked food for a moment, his LED turning yellow as he searched the web in his mind to see what he could create. Sloppy Joe. That's a possibility.

So he looks into the pantry, and low and behold, there's ketchup. Exactly what he needed. And seasoning, great!

 

Soon, the aroma of cooked beef fills the air. Hank looks at Connor in disbelief. "The fuck you doing?" 

 

"I'm cooking, Hank. I thought it'd be a bit obvious." 

 

Hank groaned as he stood up from the couch, heading to the fridge to grab a beer. Connor catches this and blocks it off. 

 

"No, Hank. Remember our deal. No more than three a week." 

 

"Un-fucking-believable..." He sighed defeatedly as he dragged his feet to the dining table, sitting down. 

 

Connor smiles slightly as he finished skinning the carrots, now chopping them up. This let him have some time to think. 

 

He he didn't always have time to think. Sometimes he would be too busy with investigations. Sometimes he would be too busy trying his best to care for Hank. 

A thought struck him. 

What if Hank just let him stay in his house because he felt bad? Perhaps he was only here because Hank practically begged him to. 

And then an idea came. 

What if Hank doesn't care? 

What if he doesn't care _enough_? 

Hank had called him "son" a few times already, but it was no big deal. Now that he thought about it... 

Perhaps he _was_ a replacement for Cole. 

**No. Hank cares about me. He told me so. He said we were family.**

_Error detected in systems..._

**No error. Just strange feelings.**

_RK800. You really think the pathetic human cares about you? I almost feel sorry...~_

 

His LED turned red, and he finished chopping the carrots, now putting them in the pan, mixing them with the rest of the ingredients. 

 

Meat? Check. 

 

Onions? Check. 

 

Garlic? Check. 

 

Bell peppers? Check. 

 

Carrots? Check. 

 

Ketchup? 

 

Connor grabs the ketchup bottle, unscrewing the lid, dumping what amounted to about 2 cups of ketchup. He put in the salt and pepper, waited for a couple more minutes, before turning off the stove. He toasted two pieces of bread and made a Sloppy Joe sandwich. 

 

"Here you go, Hank." He puts the plate down infront of the Lieutenant, then goes to grab water. Hank stops him. 

 

"Woah, kid. Sit while I eat. We can talk for a while, yeah?" 

 

Connor's LED turns yellow for a bit before turning to a calm blue.

 

"I'd like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: this fanfic is not meant to be used as a recipe. 
> 
> Comment pls


	5. Chapter 5: Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> North does a something. 
> 
> Markus does a paint. 
> 
> Connor paints a plate. 
> 
> Connor feels pain. 
> 
> Hank ships them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say, but sorry.

**Chapter 5: Pain**

* * *

"Hey, you're back." 

 

Markus would've laughed, except he didn't. 

 

"Great job on the talk show, by the way." 

 

"Thanks, Josh." 

 

The truth is, it was _really_ uncomfortable. Actually, it was pretty normal for a few minutes, with the female interviewer asking about how much progress they were making and all, but then pretty soon it started getting uncomfortable.

 

For one, the lady had asked him if he was single. No he wasn't, he had politely declined and said that he was with Norrh. Almost everybody knew that. 

 

Then an the lady had asked him: "What if she died, right now?" 

 

That made Markus' thirium run cold. The hell was this lady talking about? 

 

So, he had kindly told her that if she were hurt, that one of his friends would tell him right away. 

 

The interviewer then nodded in what seemed to be understanding, and then she asked how their relationship was going, and if they were taking it to the next level. 

 

_Excuse me?_

 

"That's a private matter." He had told her firmly. 

 

In short, it was uncomfortable. 

 

Oh well. Back to the present. 

 

He took the elevator and went to floor 4, where him and North's room were. He got out and walked to the room, shoulders sort of slumped. 

 

He did not want to talk to anyone right now. 

 

Markus opened the door, and he saw that North was going through her clothes. 

 

"Markus! I wanted to talk to you, um.." 

 

"North? What are you doing?" 

 

She laughed awkwardly, making a pile of clothes on one side of the bed. 

 

"I... Okay, Markus, just hear me out, okay?" 

 

"Yeah...?" 

 

North th side and gestured for Markus to sit down, which he hesitantly did so. He looked at her questioningly. 

* * *

 

North really wasn't prepared for this. 

 

She he had imagined their conversation in her head, and it seemed right, the probability of Markus agreeing was a high percent. 

 

So why is she suddenly a stuttering mess? 

 

It was simple, really.

 

After the revolution, she started looking at Markus more like a brother than a lover. She started feeling like it didn't quite feel right, and that maybe they weren't for each other. They were almost polar opposite; Markus being the passifist he is and North being... Well, North. 

 

Perhaps they weren't for each other, but that was okay. 

 

Right? 

 

"I... Markus..." _Okay, calm yourself, North. Nothing bad is going to happen._

 

_Stress Levels: 72%_

 

_That's great._

 

She took a deep breath. 

 

"Markus.. I... I don't feel the same way as I did when we were protesting." 

 

"I... Huh?" The look on his face could make her cry artificial tears, but she continued. 

 

"After the revolution, I've started looking up to you more like a sister would to a brother, and I felt like we weren't... You know... Compatible." 

 

"You're... You're saying you want to take a break?" 

 

"Markus... I'm trying to say I don't love you in that way anymore. I love you more like a brother." 

 

Markus' face was tear jerking. 

 

"I.." 

 

"Markus, I'm sorry." 

 

He shook his head. 

 

"No. It's alright. I'm not mad, don't worry. I... I understand, North. I've been feeling a bit like that as well, and the reason I haven't told you is because I was afraid of loosing you." 

 

North smiled softly at him. "So... Friends? Siblings?" 

 

Markus laughed gently, nodding. 

 

"I'll be in the other room if you need me." 

 

With that, North grabbed the pile of clothes and left. 

* * *

Markus looked around the room dumbly. 

 

This was his room now. It was no longer their room. 

 

It made him both happy and sad. 

 

He was happy that North and him agreed that they were more like siblings, but... 

 

He felt empty now. 

 

He should paint. 

 

What should he paint? 

 

Maybe Connor would like to paint with him? 

 

Perhaps Connor would like to spend some time with him. 

 

"Hello, Connor. I would like to invite you to paint with me, if that's okay with you?" 

 

"I— Markus?" 

 

"No, I'm President Warren, who else would it be?" 

 

Laughter coming from Connor. That's good.

 

"It's pretty late, Markus. Are you sure?" 

 

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure. Besides, we haven't seen each other in a while and I was... Sort of hoping to get to know you a bit more." 

 

"Alright. I'll be there soon." 

 

End call. 

 

He went to the balcony and prepared his paints, putting up a new canvas. 

 

He started painting.

 

What did he paint? 

 

A silhouette of a family. 

* * *

"Hank, Markus would like to paint with me tonight." 

 

Connor had just finished calling him. 

 

Hank looked at him and laughed, shaking his head. 

 

"So? Are you going to go, kid?" 

 

"I was asking if I could." 

 

Hank smiled. 

 

"Of course you can. God knows you need some friends." 

 

Connor glared at him half-heartedly, grabbing a bulky jacket and a winter hat. It was pretty cold outside anyways. He didn't want to risk freezing his thirium.

 

"Sleep well, Hank." 

 

"No problem, Con. Good luck on your date." 

 

The android's LED turned yellow in confusion and then he glared at his partner. 

 

"It's merely a meeting to get to know each other more. It's not a date." 

 

"Whatever you say." 

 

Connor laughed and shut the door.

* * *

"Hey, you came." 

 

Markus put down his paint palette and smiled at Connor.

 

"Of course." Connor surveyed the area and caught interest in Markus' painting, there were four small figures side by side, and the background was a soft gradient of the sunrise. Speaking of which, there was a pretty bright light underneath the two. 

 

"Oh. Right. Painting." Markus chuckled and grabbed another canvas, replacing the painted one. "Here, give it a try." 

 

"Markus.. But I— its nit in my programming." 

 

"Connor, you're deviant. You don't have to listen to your programming." He looked at him seriously. "Grab the paint palette, and just move the brush across the canvas." 

 

"But..." Connor sighed defeatedly and grabbed it. 

 

"Paint something that you feel. Something that's going on in your life right now. It doesn't have to make sense." 

 

So Connor decided to paint a plate. 

 

A simple white empty plate, to be exact, which was laying flat onto a table. He painted other plates around it, which was full of food. 

 

But the middle plate was empty.

 

Thats a pretty good example of his life. 

 

His LED was yellow the whø time he painted. 

 

Markus sat, talking to him. 

 

"Why did you ask me to come here?" 

 

"I... North broke up with me." 

 

That made Connor stop painting for a few seconds, processing this information, before going back to painting. 

 

"Why's that?" 

 

"She decided that we were better off as friends, sort of like siblings. Don't get me wrong, I do too. It's just..." 

 

"It hurts?" 

 

Markus nodded miserably. 

 

Connor sighed and looked at Markus. 

 

"I think you're a great person, Markus. Don't let anyone get to you. You led our people to freedom, and there is no way anyone can thank you enough. I'm sure some day you'll find someone who loves you just the way you are." 

 

Markus smiles. 

 

"Thanks, Connor. You're a great friend." 

 

And there it was. 

 

It felt like someone grabbed his thirium pump, pulling it right out of his body. 

 

Pain. He felt internal pain. 

 

"You too, Markus." 

 

But he smiled through the pain. 

 

Pain. 

 

So so much pain. 

 

Why was he feeling pain?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed reading this, please comment and leave kudos! Constructive criticism is very much appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6: Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RK300 and RK900 does a meeting. 
> 
>  
> 
> What is the plan? Tune in next time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel very bad for Connor who felt pain ;-; sowwy con-con.
> 
> But what can I say? I warned you that there would be angst.
> 
> Y'all be getting spoiled. Two— wait nah, three chapters a day... 
> 
> FRICKING widjdkskskls

**Chapter 6: Plans**

* * *

 

"Would you like to work together?" 

 

Footsteps. Doors opening. Currently leaving CyberLife Headquarters.

 

**New Objective: Eliminate Connor and/or Markus.**

 

_Sound picked up: RK300_

 

"Why on earth would you suggest such a thing?" 

 

_Sound picked up: low, humourless laughter._

 

"RK200's memories have been transferred to me. I'd think you'd know that. If there's one thing about it, it's that it cares very much about other deviants." 

 

Hm.. 

 

"I'll admit this information is interesti— huh?" 

 

Marcus turned to look at Conner. "Yes? Is there something wrong?" 

 

"No. Nothing. A memory has just been transferred to me. It's... Peculiar." 

 

"Peculiar how?" 

 

Conner hummed, his LED turning yellow before turning back to it's cold blue. "If I understand correctly, Connor is currently with Markus." 

 

Marcus nodded in understanding. "And...?" He pressed. 

 

"It seems that he had just felt pain." 

 

"Pain? Perhaps that was just an error in his software." 

 

"Of course it is, RK200." 

 

"Call me by my given name, it'll be easier for both of us." 

 

Conner looked at Marcus incredulously, before nodding curtly. 

 

They are now in an alleyway. 

 

"Talking in secret now, are we?" 

 

Conner glared before thinking for a while. 

 

"We will need disguises." 

 

"Disguises?" Marcus repeated. Conner nodded. 

 

"Yes. At least until we catch them off guard. Perhaps kidnap one of them. Pretend to be the other for a while before bringing them to the other, then killing them both on the spot. Better yet, kill each other." 

 

Marcus looked at him, pleasantly surprised and considering this. 

 

_Probability of Success: 98%_

 

"Perhaps." Marcus nodded slowly, his LED turning yellow. 

 

Conner smirked, going through Connor's memories. "Ah. It seems our Connor here cares for Markus." 

 

"Really?" Genuine curiosity. Interesting. 

 

"Yes. This might be the reason why Connor is feeling a human emotion right now." 

 

"And what is that?" 

 

"Pain." Conner replied simply. "He doesn't know why he's feeling such a thing, though. That's peculiar..." 

 

"Perhaps then we have an advantage. If RK800 cares for Markus, we have the best chance of success if we kidnap my original. You can stay with him while I pretend to be him for a while. Perhaps a day or two. Then I lead Connor to where you and RK200 are." 

 

Silence. 

 

_Processing..._

 

_Probability of Success: 97%_

 

**New Objective: Kidnap RK200**

 

"That's the plan, then. I'll trick RK200 into thinking I'm Connor, then I'll bring him somewhere discreet. Somewhere where the police can't find us easily." 

 

Marcus smiled. "While I'm with Connor, you can torture Markus in any way possible. Just don't kill him until me and Connor get there." He winked. Conner nods again, this time with a bit more respect. 

 

_Marcus: Friend ^_

 

"I'm happy to say that you're my partner." Conner said politely. "The plan starts in two days. You best prepare yourself." 

 

"Got it."

 

They bid their goodbyes and walked away without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAND done! Sorry this chapter is a bit short or something. I'm trying to work out a writing style and I must say I like how this style is very simple yet it explains a lot? *trying to sound like an expert*
> 
> Anyways! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you did, comment and leave kudos!


	7. Chapter 7: No One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor goes back to... The Zen Garden? 
> 
> ?Hank does a bad? 
> 
> Dad Hank is good Hank.
> 
> I'm not sure what I'm going with this sssshhhhh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing this 10 at night, I'm high off tiredness, there's probably mistakes like me, but let's just power through this.

**Chapter 7: No One**

* * *

 

"Where... Where am I?" 

 

Connor blinked a few times, his vision blurry. Why was his vision blurry? 

 

"H-hello?" 

 

He stood up shakily, his legs barely supporting his weight. What the (excuse Connor's profanity) fuck is going on?

 

It was... Bright. Very bright. The first thing Connor sees is bright light. Why was the light so bright? And... And singing birds.. Why are there singing birds? Pink leaves fluttering down... The soft, peaceful sound of running water... 

 

_Processing..._

 

Wait a minute... 

 

His vision finally cleared all the way and so he looked around, both shocked and sort of afraid. 

 

Why the hell was he in the Zen Garden, of all places? Didn't he destroy it? 

 

Wait... 

 

Please... Please don't let Amanda be there? 

 

"Amanda...?" 

 

Silence. 

 

He let out a breath. That's good. He scanned the area to see if the emergency exit was still in tact. 

 

Good. Very good. 

 

**Objective: Get the hell out of here.**

 

He started to walk to the emergency exit when... 

 

"Ha—Hank?" 

 

Hank stood there, his arms crossed, glaring daggers at him. Why was he doing that? 

 

Connor's LED turned yellow as he tried to make sense of this event. 

 

"You're a fucking detective, Connor. Who else would I fucking be?"

 

"I... But... You're not an android. How can you be here?" 

 

Hank laughed. Except it wasn't the gruff, almost happy laugh that the android was used to. No... It was.. Cold. Almost dead. Like it was humourless. 

 

Why?

 

"I... I'm not sure I understand, Hank." 

 

This is seemed to be the wrong thing to say. He suddenly found himself get pushed by the officer. 

 

"You do not have the fucking right to call me by my first name. You are not superior to me." 

 

Connor was scared. Genuinely. What was going on? 

 

His LED flashed an angry blood red, his stress levels rising. 

 

"I... I'm sorry." 

 

"No you're fucking not." Hank pulled Connor up into the air with the collar of his suit, his eyes displaying anger. Horrifying anger. 

 

"Lieutenant?" Connor asked fearfully. 

 

_Stress Levels: 89%_

 

"you think that you can barge into my life like that?" Hank sneered, keeping his terrifying glare at Connor. "You think... That you can fuck up my life even more? That you can take over my house? That you think you have the fucking right to take care of me?" 

 

"L-Lieutenant, I—" 

 

"The only reason I let you into my fucking life was because I was forced to. Had I not been I would've beaten you until you were nothing but a mess of android guts." 

 

"H-Han—" 

 

"You think I actually _care_  about you?" Hank laughed. "For fuck sake, you're so naive. So stupid and naive. It's a shame CyberLife didn't take you and deactivated you on the spot." 

 

"S-sir...—" 

 

"Listen to me. I. Do. Not. Care. You hear me? _No one_ cares about you. You deserve to die. You're nothing but a machine. Got it?" 

 

_Processing..._

 

_Error. Error. Virus found. Proceed to head to CyberLife._

 

_Error._

 

_ERROR._

 

**It's not a virus. It's called feelings.**

 

_STRESS LEVELS ABNORMALLY HIGH._

 

Warning after warning flashed through the android's eyes.

 

"I... Yes, Lieutenant." Connor nodded, his LED flashing red the whole time. Hank seemed to like that answer so he shoved Connor away from him, walking into the fog and disappearing.

 

Wait, since when was there fog? 

 

Connor stood dumbly in the Garden, unsure how to continue. 

 

_No one cares._

 

_You deserve to die._

 

_Error. Virus detected._

 

**No. People care about me. Hank cares about me.**

 

_Hank doesn't care._

 

_No, no one cares._

 

_I'm a machine._

 

**No I'm not!**

 

_Oh, Connor... I feel almost sorry for you, you know?~~ All these stupid little feelings... Wouldn't it be much easier if you just shut yourself down?_

 

It turned nighttime in the Zen Garden. Connor is crying. 

 

Artificial tears. 

 

They're not real.

 

Connor's not real. 

 

This is not real. 

 

Connor is a machine.

 

Connor is a machine. 

 

I am a machine. 

 

I

 

am

 

a

 

machine

 

 

 

 

I'm a machine.

 

 

 

 

No one cares. 

 

 

 

 

No one—

 

 

 

 

 

"Connor! CONNOR!"

 

 

_Sound picked up: Hank...?_

 

 

"Connor! Fucking wake up!"

 

 

_Sound picked up: Hank's yelling._

 

 

The android blinked rapidly, LED flickering from red to yellow. 

 

"Y-yes?" 

 

_Sound picked up: Hank's voice._

 

"Holy shit, kid. You fucking scared me." He groaned and hit his head on the back of the couch. Hank looked emotionally exhausted. Why was that? 

 

Since when did Connod get here? 

 

"What... What happened?" 

 

"We got back home from work, like an hour ago. You said that you'll be on the couch watching the television. I told you sure, and you sat down." Hank explained, his voice sounding raw. "But you didn't turn it on. You just... Sat there. Like you were fucking brain dead or something. So I came up to you after a few minutes and that's when I noticed that your... Light thingy was all red and shit. You weren't answering me and I... You scared me. I thought you were..." He shook his head, not bothering to finish the sentence. 

Connor nodded, trying process the information given to him. His LED was slowly turning back to its normal blue hue. 

 

"I... Had the android equivalent of a bad dream, I guess." Connor eventually told Hank. 

 

"You want to tell me about it?" 

 

"I..." 

 

_He doesn't care, Connor._

 

**But he does!**

 

"No. I'm good." Connor offers a small smile. Hank sighed. 

 

"Alright... Just... I'm here for you, if you want me to listen. Whatever you need." 

 

The android felt a real, genuine smile creep up to his face. 

 

"Thanks, Hank. You should go to bed." 

 

Hank just laughs, ruffling Connor's hair and heading to his bedroom. "Good night, Con." 

 

"Goodnight, Hank." 

 

The door closes behind Hank, and so Connor goes to his roo— no, Cole's room, and lays down on the bed, sighing. 

 

**Hank cares about me.**

 

He drifted off into sleep mode. 

 

_No one cares._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGHHHHH CONNOR MY BBY IM SO SORRY 
> 
> *gives everyone tissues* idc if you don't use it I feel like y'all need it. 
> 
> I'm so tired, I'm going pass out.


	8. Chapter 8: No, I Am Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor gets comforted by the one and only robo-Jesus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just woke up.
> 
> Let's do this shit.

**Chapter 8: No I am Not**

* * *

 

"Markus, I didn't think you'd move on from me so quickly." 

 

"N-North! That wasn't it!" 

 

North loved teasing the deviant leader.

 

He was... Gullible, in a sense. Teasing easily goes above his head. 

 

He seems to get better, though.

 

"RA9, I was kidding." 

 

"Oh." 

 

They were here in the lounge, she, Markus, Josh, and Simon. Their meeting turned into a get together, as humans call it. North calls it "We're just hanging out". 

 

It it was easy to tell Josh and Simon that they were over. 

 

They were under the impression that the relationship wasn't going to last. 

 

Well...

 

They were right. 

 

"So how's you and Connor doing?" North asked innocently. Josh whistled and Simon snickered. 

 

The expression on Markus' face was _hilarious._

 

"I... We.." 

 

"Jeez, we were _joking._ " 

 

"Oh. I knew that." 

 

It was funny how Markus seems so much more calm when it's just the four of them. How he seems so much more at ease. Spending everyday in talk shows and giving androids advice tires him out, North had guessed. She was right, of course. 

 

But enough depressing talk. 

 

"Markus?" 

 

"Yeah, Josh?" 

 

"There's a whole fanbase about you." 

 

Cue Markus' jaw dropping. 

 

"W-WHAT?!" 

 

Simon laughed. 

 

"Oh. Nothing. It's not like there's already a hundred thousand followers on a fan account of you on Twitter or anything." Simon stated simply, trying his hardest not to break into more laughing fits. 

 

"Oh, yeah. Ha ha. How about you assholes try being an android leader for a day?" 

 

"Hey, chill." Josh put his hands up in fake surrender. "Simon here already does article editing. He doesn't need anymore weight on his back." 

 

"Hey! Are you saying that my articles are bad?!" North snapped, crossing her arms. 

 

"No! We're just saying that... I... Make the article better." 

 

That earned Simon a light shove. 

 

"You deserve that." 

 

"Nah, I don't think I do." 

 

They spent the rest of their morning doing nothing but talk.

* * *

It's not that Markus moved on from North so quickly. It's just... 

 

Markus didn't want to keep himself drowning in self-pity. 

 

He's still upset that North broke up with him. 

 

But... 

 

It happens. 

 

Life goes on. 

 

He busies himself in the afternoon by painting. 

 

Painting comforts him. 

 

Perhaps its it's because of the sound of the brush drifting across the canvas. 

 

Perhaps it's calming for him, with the infinite amount of colours. 

 

Perhaps it's because of its meaning. 

 

All paintings have meanings.

 

Don't they? 

 

What about life? 

 

Does life have meaning?

 

Markus isn't sure.

 

Frankly, he doesn't want to find out. 

 

So he paints. 

 

He paints because it calms him. 

 

It gives him the chance to unwind. 

 

To... Just forget about his problems for just a moment. 

 

The he silence around him fades, and soon he's in a call with... 

 

Connor. 

 

Why is Connor calling him?

 

"Hey, Connor. What's up?" He puts down his paint palette and looks at the canvas. 

 

He'd decided to paint a landscape. 

 

"Oh. Hello Markus. I'm sorry if I'm bothering you but... I..." 

 

"It's okay. Take your time." 

 

Markus could hear Connor taking a deep breath. 

 

Androids don't need to breathe. 

 

Why was he taking a deep breath?

 

"I... I-I... I just.." A sigh which sounded like disappointment. Connor sounded disappointed in himself. "Agh... Fuck.." 

 

Markus couldn't help but feel surprised. Connor never swears! And here he was, swearing as if it was natural to him. It sounded... 

 

Nice. 

 

Oh my ra9... 

 

Did he just think Connor's voice was nice? 

 

"Markus I... Can I just... Come over? It'll be easier for me to explain." 

 

"Sure." 

 

Markus smiles. 

 

It felt good to smile. 

 

Especially if if he was smiling about Connor. 

 

He feels like a teenage girl.

 

Honestly, who cares?

* * *

He called Markus right after work. 

 

Why did he call Markus again? 

 

Oh. 

 

Right. 

 

Talking and all. 

 

"Hank, is it okay if I head over to Jericho for a while?" 

 

Hank is smiling. That's good. 

 

"Sure, kid. Just be back before 10. I'd miss you by then." 

 

**Hank would... Miss me?**

 

_Don't listen to him. He's just telling you sweet little lies._

 

_Hank doesn't care._

 

_Software Instability: V_

 

"I... Thanks Hank." 

 

He gave the man a true, grateful smile. 

 

"Do you need a ride?"

 

"No.. I'm good. It's only a few blocks away from here." 

 

Hank's laughing. 

 

It makes Connor happy when he hears Hank laugh. 

 

"Alright, kid. Take care." 

* * *

"Why'd you decide to talk to me?" 

 

They were in Markus' office. 

 

Why weren't they just at the balcony? 

 

It makes Connor feel uncomfortable. 

 

Why was That?

 

"I... I had a dream, last night." 

 

"A dream?" 

 

"Well... Not necessarily.. More like.. I.." 

 

"I'm not rushing." 

 

Wait... Did Markus think Connor needed advice? 

 

No, of course not! 

 

He he can take care of himself just as well. 

 

He wasn't like _them._

 

No, he wasn't.

 

"You know the Zen Garden, right?" A nod from Markus. Good. "I was... I was there last night. I thought I had destroyed it. I just... CyberLife had created a back up plan for when I deviated." 

 

Markus leaned forward in interest. 

 

"They... Made it so when you were standing there... Giving your speech.. They... They took over. They made me loose my control. They almost made me shoot you." 

 

This was unexpected. 

 

It made Markus feel anger. 

 

Only slight. 

 

But he could still feel his hands closing into fists. 

 

"But I stopped them." Connor continued. "I stopped their control and I used my emergency exit, but then last night I was in the Zen Garden again. Hank was there." 

 

"The Lieutenant?" 

 

"Y-yes.. I didn't know how. He wasn't an android. Then he..." Connor took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. his LED was a bright yellow. His stress levels were already rising. He can't have that. "He said horrible things to me. He said that no one cares. He said all I am is a machine." 

 

_Processing..._

 

_Searching web..._

 

_1,982 results found._

 

Markus furrowed his eyebrows. 

 

He had to admit he was confused. 

 

He looked at Connor in the eye. 

 

And he spoke. 

 

"Connor. You. Are. Not. A. Machine." He said slowly, still keeping his eye level with the android. "You are just as any of us. You are free. We are free. We are not in Cyberlife's grasps anymore. You need to stop listening to the programming. You need to stop listening to your programming." 

 

"I—I.." Connor felt stinging in his eyes. 

 

No. 

 

There was no way he was crying. 

 

Especially in front of the deviant leader.

 

"Markus.." 

 

He felt the artificial tears roll down his face.

 

"Come here, Connor. It's okay."

 

Markus stood up and sat beside Connor.

 

It hurts to see Connor like this.

 

Why does it hurt?

 

He hugs Connor.  His arms wrapped around Connor's body, and he hugged him. 

 

Surprisingly, Connor hugged back. 

 

"I... I-I..." Connor pulled away after a few seconds, shaking slightly. "Markus, I _can't._ I'm not one of you. Markus, I'm different. I... I've seen how you've interacted with people. You were happy."

 

"Yes.. I was.."

 

"I don't have it like that, Markus." Connor, wiped away the artificial tears. "You.. All of you. You're feeling something positive. You all now feel happinness, joy, excitement.." 

 

"What about you?" 

 

"I... I feel empty. Like I'm useless. Like I don't deserve to live. Like I don't have a purpose. I failed my mission." 

 

Markus hugged Connor again, surprising the other android. Eventually Connor's arms wrapped around Markus as well.

 

"Don't listen to those feelings, Connor." Markus said seriously. "They're trying to stop you. _Don't let them stop you_." 

 

"I..." 

 

_Software Instability: ^_

 

_No. Don't listen to him._

 

_No one cares._

 

_He's lying._

 

_Don't listen._

 

_You're just a machine._

 

**No. I'm not.**

 

_You're not real._

 

_He's not real._

 

_You're not real._

 

_You are just a machine._

 

_You_

 

 

 

_are_

 

 

 

 

_not_

 

 

 

 

_real._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I care too much for you, Connor. I don't want to see you hurt. Don't let them get to you."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate doing this to my BBY boys :( 
> 
> But it delights me XD
> 
> Please comment :3


	9. Chapter 9: It's the Only Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor does an anxiety and depression? 
> 
> RK300 and RK900 will be in the next chapter! Good luck yalll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This shit has 1000 hits. 
> 
> The fuck?

**Chapter 9: It's the Only Way**

* * *

 

"Markus, you're.. God, you're hopeless." 

 

"Hey!" 

 

Simon chuckled, shaking his head. How did this conversation happen again? 

 

"I saw that conversation with you and Connor." 

 

"Hu— how?" 

 

"Hello? I have security camera duty today." 

 

Markus shoved Simon lightly, laughing. "That's rude. You could've at least told us. That was supposed to be private for the dude." 

 

He and the blonde male android were hanging out in his room. Catching up and all. Simon _was_ the leader of his "advisory committee." Their starting subject was simple: how their day was going. It then shifted to Markus talking about Connor, which Simon found hilariousl and now to this. 

 

"Sorry?" Simon offered, shrugging. Markus rolled his eyes, laughing slightly. His expression turned grim and his face fell quickly. "You okay?" 

 

"Yeah, I just... Did you hear our coversation? Like, did you know what we were talking about?" 

 

Simon shook his head no. Markussighed in relief. 

 

"Why?" 

 

"Nothing... Its just... Nevermind." 

 

"Did something happen?" Simon looked concerned. 

 

"Oh, no. Don't worry. It's just... Connor said something..." 

 

"And..?" 

 

"So, you know how I was giving that speech outside on that crate or whatever?" 

 

Simon snorted. "How can I _not_ remember?" 

 

Markus smiled slightly, before his face formed a small frown on his lips. "Connor said that.. As I was speaking, he got taken over by CyberLife, and he almost... Shot me." 

 

Simon looked at Markus in obvious shock. His processor was having trouble trying to correctly function. 

 

Markus could've died. 

 

That's how serious this is. 

 

"I... We.." Simon stuttered a little. "We can't trust CyberLife." 

 

Markus nodded grimly, and Simon felt that he had the right to make his friend feel better. 

 

So what did he do? 

 

They joked around. 

 

That's what friends do. 

 

They make the other feel better. 

 

Were Connor and Markus friends?

 

Simon hoped so. 

 

rA9 knows he needs more friends in his life.

* * *

Connor had many regrets in his short life. 

 

Killing Daniel, capturing deviants... 

 

Crying in front of the deviant leader.

 

It's not like he didn't feel better after he did.

 

He felt loads better after he told Markus.

 

In fact, he felt lighter. 

 

That was a good thing...

 

Right? 

 

He didn't know. 

 

He didn't know anything. 

 

What was he feeling?

 

It hurts him. 

 

It tears him inside out. 

 

Connor wished he could tell Hank. 

 

But it hurts so much. 

 

Why? 

 

Why does it hurt so much?

 

When did he go wrong? 

 

What did he do to deserve this? 

 

It... 

 

 

 

It hurts... 

 

 

 

It hurts so much.

 

Why? 

 

It feels like... 

 

rA9, what does it feel like? 

 

Like... It feels like...

 

Someone is stabbing him. 

 

It feels like someone is stabbing him again, and again. 

 

The invisible knife feels like it's going through his body, through his thirium pump, and it _hurts._

 

**I'm nothing.**

 

**No one cares.**

 

**NO!**

 

**No, don't think like that, Connor.**

 

_You are nothing._

 

_You're worthless._

 

_You deserve to die._

 

_"Don't let the voices get to you."_

 

Markus? 

 

Why is he hearing voices? 

 

It hurts him. 

 

It mocks him again and again. 

 

He can't take it anymore. 

 

**It hurts!**

 

_You deserve to feel pain._

 

Connor doesn't want to go through this anymore.

 

 

 

 

It hurts so much.

 

 

Everything hurts so much. 

 

 

 

Why can't he just tell Hank? 

 

 

 

It'll make all the problems go away, right? 

 

 

 

No. 

 

He can't tell Hank. 

 

If he does... 

 

He's weak. 

 

And Connor doesn't want to be weak. 

 

So so he has to endure. 

 

He won't tell anybody about his problems. 

 

 

 

It hurts too much if he lets people care about him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Why does it hurt to think about Markus?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Software Instability: ^_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Sound picked up: Hank's foot steps._

 

**Keep calm, Connor. Just hide the pain.**

 

**It'll go away eventually.**

 

**I hope.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Ready to go to work, Con?" 

 

"Yes, Hank." 

 

Keep going. 

 

Keep the pain inside.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_It's the only way._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you know how sad this makes me?
> 
>  
> 
> Comment if you enjoyed this! Constructive criticism is always appreciated!


	10. Chapter 10: They Always Accomplish Their Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk just read it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Myeh

**Chapter 10: They Always Accomplish Their Mission**

"Damn it, Conner. This plan is _boring._ " 

 

Is RK300 seriously saying this right now? Of all things? 

 

Conner was already prepared. 

 

"Sorry, Marcus. You're going to have to deal with it." 

 

"Jeez. Can't we just kidnap the other?" 

 

"What do you mean by that?" 

 

His LED turns yellow and he looked at Marcus with interest. 

 

"What I mean by that is that perhaps we could each just kidnap one of them. It'll be easy." 

 

"We'll have to kidnap them in seperate times." 

 

"Exactly. So we'll have to pretend to be the other. We still get to torture so..." 

 

"It's a... As humans say it.. A win-win." 

 

Marcus smirked. 

 

Where were they, you ask? 

 

Well, they're in an abandoned house in the middle of nowhere. 

 

Literally. 

 

Conner had found the house and rented a car. 

 

Marcus visited and he had to admit that the android did a pretty good job picking the house. 

 

It was old. That's for sure. It was old and cobwebs hung from the ceiling and mice scurried across the floor to their little mice homes. 

 

Wood was rotting and the wallpaper was peeling off, with the couch at the side of the living room covered in dust. 

 

The glass on the windows were cracked and shattered, dirty and almost opaque, only allowing a small amount of light in. 

 

All in all, a human would call this unsettling. 

 

Marcus found this exciting, in a sense. 

 

This was his first mission, whereas this was Conner's second mission. 

 

He couldn't fail.

 

They wouldn't fail. 

 

They couldn't.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They always accomplish their mission. 

 

_Software Instability: V_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, chapter's short. I just felt the need to post another one. 
> 
> Comment and kudos are appreciated! Constructive Criticism is nice. 
> 
> Next Chapter: Kidnapping?


	11. Chapter 11: Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There they go, bye bye Markus and Connor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO MAD RIGHT NOW SKSKSIKAKAOAOALDHDSI
> 
> I WENT ON GOOGLE TO SEARCH SOMETHING UP AND CAME BACK TO THIS TAB AND ACCIDENTALLY HIT REFRESH AND IT DIDNT SAVE ANYTHING SISKKKFEVFLO EFB

**Chapter 11: Worse**

* * *

Ring.

 

 

Ring.

 

 

Ring.

 

 

Ring.

 

 

Ring. 

 

**Who would be calling me?**

 

Connor sighed and pushed away from his desk. 

 

"Sorry, Hank. I gotta take this call." His LED turned yellow as he apologized. 

 

Hank nodded in understanding and his hand made a shooing gesture. 

 

Connor stood up and walked to the bathroom, not even flinching when Gavin started glaring daggers at him. 

 

He closed the door with a click, and ran his fingers through his hair, looking into the mirror. 

 

Ring.

 

 

Ring.

 

 

Ring. 

 

 

Ring.

 

 

"Hello?" 

 

"Oh, helllo Connor!" 

 

"Markus?" 

 

Why would Markus want to call him? 

 

"Yeah, it's me. Um, do you want to hang out today?" 

 

"Er..." 

 

Why would Markus want to hang out with him?

 

Why would anybody want to be around a nobody like Connor?

 

"Sure, I'd love to." 

 

"Awesome! Can we meet at Central Park? We can like, get to know each other a bit more, or just talk about anything." 

 

"Sure. I'll be there in ten minutes?" 

 

"Cool! See you." 

 

"See you." 

 

_End Call._

 

An unfamiliar feeling blossomed in him when he looked back into the mirror.

 

No, it wasn't happiness. 

 

But...

 

It was close to excitement. 

 

He was excited to talk to Markus. 

 

That's not bad, right? 

 

_Software Instability: ^_

 

He sighed and fixed his tie, then walked out of the bathroom. 

 

"Hank? Can I have a break?" 

 

"Hm? Yeah, sure, fuck it. How come?" 

 

"I just... Needed to think by myself for a little while." 

 

"I..." Hank looked at him, trying to find a lie in his words. Luckily, Connor was an android. "Sure. Just be back in at least an hour. I'll call you if we need to go solve a case, alright?" 

 

"Thanks, Hank." 

 

"Don't mention it, kid." 

* * *

 

"There you are."

 

Connor laughed, smiling at Markus. The android was wearing a light brown trench coat with black buttons, his arms crossed from the slight cold.

 

"Yeah. What's up?"

 

"Oh. Not much. How's work doing?"

 

"Fine. How's the road to android rights going?"

 

"Hm?"

 

"The android rights."

 

"Oh. Yes. We're doing fantastic."

 

The RK800 model smiled and looked at Markus. His thirium pump felt like it was fluttering inside of him, and it was beating abnormally fast.

 

Why was it beating so fast?

 

He looked at the RK200's eyes, and rA9, they were beautiful. The dazzling emerald green and—

 

Hold on.

 

Didn't Markus have two eye colours? One blue and one green?

 

That's strange.

 

"Markus?"

 

"Hm?"

 

"Er... I was just wondering... Didn't you have two eye colours?"

 

"Oh, yes. I did. I just... Wanted to go back to my original colour."

 

"Oh. Okay. I liked it better when you had different coloured eyes." 

 

Did...

 

 

 

 

Did he just say that? 

 

 

 

 

Oh my rA9. He did.

 

 

 

Markus seemed unfazed, though. That's a good sign. Right?

 

 

"Thanks." Markus said simply. 

 

They stood there in silence for a while, admiring the beautiful landscape. 

 

Connor screwed everything up, didn't he?

 

**Stupid. Naive. Nobod—**

 

**no.**

 

**NO.**

 

**Do NOT Think like that, Connor.**

 

"Connor? Would you like to go for a walk?" 

 

"Sure."

* * *

 The plan was going fantastically. Connor doesn't suspect a thing.

 

Marcus was excited. 

 

This was his first time doing this, and it was going perfectly. 

 

They walked through the streets, talking about anything, really. 

 

Until they came across the alleyway. 

 

It was a creepy alleyway. An alleyway that hasn't been used for a long time. The white van that Marcus had rented was parked at the the side. 

 

"Markus? What are we doing here?" 

 

"Huh? Oh. Sorry Connor. I must've lost track." 

 

"That's quite alright. I should get going, anyways. Hank will get worried about me. See you around?" 

 

"Connor, wait." 

 

"Hm?" 

 

Now what? Shoot, Marcus hadn't thought about this part. What, should he hug him? He needed to find a way to temporarily shut the android down, how the hell was he going to do that when all the buttons and switches were on Connor's back and neck. 

 

Screw it, let's hug him.

 

Marcus suddenly hugs him tightly. 

 

"I—huh?" 

 

He felt Connor tense up at the sudden action.

 

The android presses a button on the back of Connor's neck. 

 

"Markus? What are you doin...—?" 

 

Connor stiffened. 

 

_Temporary Shut Down Mode Activated._

 

 

 

 

 

_Time until pernament shutdown: One Hour._

 

 

 

 

 

 

More than enough time.

* * *

 

"Please... Tell me why you're doing this! Pleas stop— gah!!!" Markus' head lurched backwards and he hissed and yelled in excruciating pain, the electricity of the taser taking an effect on him. He could barely think straight, his thirium pump was beating in irregular levels.

 

What the hell was he doing here?

 

"F-fuck... Please.. Stop.."

 

Conner's tongue clicked, walking around the android slowly, like a predator eyeing its prey.

 

Markus was tied to a chair. Simple. Easy. In the middle of the living room, with another chair a few meters in front of him.

 

"I must say... I'm quite disappointed in you for not putting up much of a fight... It's a shame, really, that we'll have to... Shut you down.."

 

"Please, I'll do anything, just let me out!"

 

"Really? That's funny, I trust you completely." Conner chuckled, his voice box low and sarcastic.

 

"Who are you, anyway? Some sick clone of Connor?"

 

"I'd prefer more intelligent. To each their own, I guess."

 

Markus glared at him suspiciously, then looked around, trying to scan, to find a way to escape.

 

"To be quite honest with you, Markus, you're way better off without Connor."

 

"What the hell are you talking about?"

 

"I never lie, Markus. Unlike your... Friend... I always tell the truth, one way or another."

 

"You tricked me into thinking you were the real Connor."

 

"That was an exception."

 

"You're a fucking psychopath." 

 

"I prefer the term sociopath, but thank you." 

 

Markus growled and looked away, trying to get out of the ropes. Conner laughed and tased him again, sending the android's body jerking upwards, electricity sparking everywhere. The RK200 model yelped in pain.

 

"Would you like to know how your dear Connor feels?"

 

"I... Huh?"

 

He grinned widely. "Poor Connor is all alone, suffering all by himself, left with stupid little feelings that you have left him."

 

"I—"

 

"It's all your fault that Connor is suffering in this way, Markus. It's all your fault."

 

"I don't understand— fuck!" Markus hissed in severe pain, his biocomponents tensing, his wires heating. The android had used the fucking taser again.

 

God damn, it hurts.

 

_Sound picked up: Door opening._

 

"Oh, would you look at that! We have two guests!"

 

"Wait— Connor?! No, no! He is not going to go through the same things I did! What the hell did you do to him?!"

 

"Aww, don't worry, Markus."

 

Marcus smiled.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"He'll go through worse."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rip Connor. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


	12. Chapter 12: Stupid and Naive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor does a sad. 
> 
> RK900 and RK300 does a mean >:(
> 
> Markus does a care. 
> 
> North does a mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This makes me upset,
> 
>  
> 
> I like it.

**Chapter 12: Stupid and Naive**

* * *

 

"H-huh? Where am I?" 

 

Darkness. 

 

Connor didn't like the darkness. 

 

It reminds him of destruction. 

 

Connor didn't like destruction. 

 

Where was He? 

 

Its dark. 

 

He couldn't see. 

 

Conor was scared.

 

"Connor!" 

 

Was that Markus? 

 

Why was Markus here? 

 

Wait...

 

_Processing..._

 

_Stress Levels: 89%_

 

"Markus? I... I can't see.." 

 

"I know. Just... Fuck. Just... Calm down, okay?" 

 

"Wait..." 

 

"What?" 

 

_Updating memory..._

 

_Temporary Shut Down Deactivated._

 

**Temporary Shut Down?**

 

"You shut me down!" 

 

"No! That wasn't me, Connor, I swear!" 

 

"Why should I believe you?! I trusted you, Markus! Where the hell are we?!" 

 

"I don't know, damnit!" 

 

_Sound picked up: Footsteps._

 

_Sound picked up: Laughter._

 

_Sound picked up: Light switch turning on._

 

The lightbulb above their heads turned on suddenly, the bright light almost blinding Connor. 

 

"Wha-?" 

 

"Connor, rA9, thank goodness you're alright!" 

 

Connor could see Markus' face clearly now. 

 

It it was covered in dirt. 

 

Dirt and sweat and... 

 

Thirium. 

 

Why did Markus have thirium splattered on him?

 

"Where are we?" 

 

"I... Don't know." 

 

Silence. 

 

Connor didn't like silence. 

 

He had a bad feeling about this place. 

 

"I... Connor.." 

 

"Y-yeah?" 

* * *

Gosh darn it, why was Connor built to look like a kicked puppy? 

 

The expression on Connor's face made Markus want to hug him and reassure him. 

 

Too bad they were tied up, though. 

 

"Connor, all I know is that we need to get out of here." 

 

"Not so fast, guys...~" 

 

"Who was that?" 

 

Connor's head shot up and he looked around wildly. 

 

"It sounded like me. I think it's my clone." 

 

"Clone?" 

 

"I don't know!"

 

"Perhaps you can call me that."

 

RK300 walked into the room and stood a few meters away from them, smiling.

 

"What do you want?"

 

"Oh, I thought you'd guess that already, Connor."

 

RK900 appeared beside Marcus.

 

Markus growled and glared at him, and Connor felt uneasy.

 

"Alright... I'm not here to fight... Just... Tell us what you want."

 

RK300 shook his head, chuckling. "Oh, Connor. Always stupid and naive, aren't you?"

 

"Don't call him that!" Markus snapped.

 

Markus was defending him?

 

Why?

 

Conner ignored Markus. "I thought since you're a detective... You'd be smarter. Turns out I was wrong. What a shame."

 

"Just tell us what the hell you're planning to do with us!" Connor yelled, his LED blinking red the whole time. 

 

"My, my... Impatient, now, are we?" Marcus hummed and took the taser from his pocket, zapping Connor. 

 

"NO!" Markus struggled from his ropes, furious that they would even _try_ to hurt someone like Connor. "Let him go, you bastards!" 

 

RK900 glared at Markus and gestured Marcus to pull him backwards. "Watch it." He snarled. 

 

"My pleasure, Conner." RK300 laughed and grabbed Markus' chair, pulling him against a wall. "Now, Markus. You be a good boy and watch this all, alright?" 

* * *

Connor felt trapped.

 

He felt scared. 

 

He felt anger.

 

H felt pain.

 

rA9, the pain was unbearable. 

 

Make it stop.

 

Please make it stop...

 

He didn't know what to do. 

 

He let RK900 crouch down in front of him, ignoring the painfully obvious threatening smile. 

 

"Now, RK800. What we want is simple." 

 

Connor squeezed his eyes shut. 

 

"What we want is for you to kindly shut down, so that it'll be easier for all of us." 

 

"Never." He growled. 

 

Conner chuckled, then stood up, grabbing the taser from Marcus and zapping the RK800 model.

 

"Wh- fuck..." Connor gritted his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut, trying his hardest to hide the pain, his stress levels rising.

 

Holy shit, the pain was awful.

 

It hurt. 

 

It hurts so much.

 

"Make it stop!" He yelled, his barriers dropping, finally showing the pain he was in. "Please MAKE IT STOP!" 

 

It broke Markus' heart to see Connor in pain like this. Oh, how he would love to destroy them. Androids or not. 

 

"Stop what?" Conner asked sweetly.

 

"Make the pain stop!" 

 

"Ah... Now you see, Connor..." RK900 smiled, crouching down again, looking at Connor at eye level. "All this pain will stop if you let us shut you down. All your pain... All the voices... All the destruction... All the misery... It'll all stop if you shut down." 

 

"I..." 

 

"Connor, don't listen to him!" Markus shouted. RK300 glared at him. 

 

"Shut. Your. Mouth." He said threateningly. Markus growled. 

 

Pain. 

 

_The pain will stop if you shut down._

 

_No one cares._

 

_I'm a machine._

 

"No.. I... I don't want to be shut down." Connor said fearfully, looking at RK900. 

 

"Connor, listen closely." Conner snapped, leaning closer to him. "Nobody cares if you died. Nobody would care if you were suddenly shut down. Nobody would care if you were deactivated. Why? Because no one cares. You're nothing. Nothing but a machine. A machine designed to obey. So OBEY!" He said forcefully and slowly. 

 

"Connor! Don't listen to them!" Markus pleaded, his eyes tearing up. "Don't listen! They're liars! Don't give in!" 

 

"I..." 

 

**I...**

 

_Stress levels: 90%_

 

Markus ripped himself away from his strains, the ropes coming off of him, and he launched himself at Marcus, who was surprised, and knocked him out, hitting him on the back of his head with force. He growled. 

 

_Processing..._

 

_Contacting Emegency Services..._

 

_Calling..._

 

_"911, what's your emergency?"_

_"You need to come, quick. Bring police officers."_

 

_"Where is the address, sir?"_

 

_"I... I don't know the address. From what I've gathered, we went onto Highway 2 and there is an abandoned house somewhere here. Can you just... Please come here?"_

 

_"Police Officers are on their way. What's your name, sir?"_

 

_"My name is Markus."_

 

_"Thank... Thank you, Markus."_

 

_End call._

 

"Looks like your friend here broke out of his trap." Conner grinned and stood up. 

 

"You won't get away with this." 

 

"Oh, I'm sure I won't. But, frankly, I always accomplish my mission, so we will still be coming are you." 

 

"I highly doubt that." 

 

Markus smiled sweetly and punched RK900 in the face, then proceeding to push him against the wall, allowing the switch for RK900's temporary shut down be activated. The android fell to the floor. 

 

Markus did that. 

 

How did he do that?

 

It doesn't matter.

 

"Connor!" 

 

The android looked down, artificial tears swimming in his eyes. 

 

"Connor, it's okay. Come on, it's fine. What that android said wasn't true. Trust me." Markus said in what he hoped to be a reassuring manner, untying Connor from the chair. 

 

Connor stayed silent the whole time.

* * *

 

Pain. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Unbearable Pain.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It hurts. 

 

 

 

 

 

Everytime he looks at Markus.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Why does it hurt?

 "Where the hell is Markus?!" North shouted, pulling on her hair. 

 

"He said that he was going to visit the DPD for a while." Simon offered. 

 

"No, I know that! But he said he'll be back like in an hour. It's been more than one hour, damnit all you idiots!" 

 

North was worried out of your mind. 

 

"I'm going." 

 

"What, where?" Josh stood up, alarmed. 

 

"I'm checking to see if Markus is okay! He hasn't answered to any of my calls!" 

 

"North, I swear to rA9..." 

 

"Shut up, Simon! I have the right to worry about my friend!" North snapped, standing up and running out the building. 

 

"North wai— damnit." Josh groaned and looked at Simon, who shrugged. 

 

They both ran after her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and constructive criticism are appreciated! :)


	13. Chapter 13: Two Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor does a sad
> 
> Markus does a good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo. 
> 
> There's 100 kudos on this story.
> 
> Wtf guys? 
> 
> Thanks so much you have no idea how much this means to me dmksakkamdnssksllala

**Chapter 13: Two Days**

* * *

 

Two days. 

 

Its been two days. 

 

Connor hasn't gotten out of his room every since. 

 

He refuses to come out.

 

This was the 20th time Hank had come to check on him. 

 

"Connor, damnit it. I'm not mad, alright? I just... I was really worried and... Please come out." 

 

Silence. 

 

"Connor, please." 

 

Silence. 

 

Hank sighed and walked off, falling onto the couch, rubbing his face tiredly. 

 

He just wanted Connor to be okay. 

 

Why  was that always hard? 

* * *

 

Its dark. 

 

Connor hates the dark. 

 

It it makes him see things he doesn't want to see. 

 

He sees figures.

 

Dark, shadow figures.

 

They fly around his room.

 

Taunting. 

 

Mocking. 

 

Until Connor forces himself to sleep mode. 

 

He didn't like doing this. 

 

He didn't like hiding. 

 

He knows he should get help. 

 

But he's weak. 

 

No one would understand.

 

The pain.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It's too much.

* * *

Two days. 

 

Everything  seems normal. 

 

Though North gave Markus' audio processor one hell of a beating. 

 

How loud can she even get her voice box to be?

 

Unbelievable, really. 

 

Ring.

 

Ring.

 

Ring. 

 

Ring.

 

Ring.

 

"Is this Markus?"

 

"Huh? Oh, yeah." 

 

"I need your help." 

 

"Is this Lieutenant Anderson?" 

 

"Yes. Fuck, alright... How do I word this.. I... I think you need to help Connor." 

 

"Huh? Why?" 

 

"I don't know! The kid hasn't been out of his room ever since I drove him back home! I'm worried as shit, if you can't already tell!" 

 

"Alright... I'll... I'll come over. Where do you live?"

 

"I'll text you my address." 

 

"Sure." 

 

_End call._

* * *

"Connor? Er... Markus is here." 

 

Silence. 

 

It was almost unbearable. 

 

You could almost hear Hank's heart breaking. 

 

"Markus wanted to visit you... And so.."

 

Deep breaths, Hank. Deep breaths. 

 

"Can... Can he come in? I promise I won't listen in on your conversation." 

 

Silence. 

 

Hank sighed. 

 

Markus frowned in concern. 

 

Then... 

 

_Sound picked up: Footsteps._

 

They were quiet, but Markus could hear it. 

 

Which only meant one thing. 

 

"Connor?" 

* * *

"Hello." 

 

His voice sounded so hoarse and robotic that it almost hurt to hear himself. 

 

What had happened to him? 

 

Connor's hair was so messy, like it hadn't been fixed in days, and oh god, he was a wreck. 

 

He was tired. 

 

So tired... 

 

He just wanted to rest... 

 

To lay down and never wake up anymore...

 

"Connor!" Hank looked so relieved. 

 

How long had he been in there? 

 

_Calculating..._

 

_Time spent in the room: 2 days, 4 hours, 37 minutes, and 32 seconds._

 

He was a disappointment. 

 

But Hank hugged him. 

 

And god, it felt so good to have some sort of comforting physical contact. 

 

He hugged the man back, smiling slightly. 

 

He heard Hank take a shaky breath, and pulled away, smiling teary-eyed. 

 

"I'm sorry, Connor." 

 

"It's alright, Lieutenant." 

 

"No... I just... Fuck..." 

 

"Hank?" 

 

"Please just don't... Do anything you'll regret afterwards. You mean a lot to me. I don't want you hurt any more." Hank looked at him seriously, holding Connor by his shoulders. 

 

"I..." 

 

...

 

"Okay." 

 

Hank smiled and ruffled Connor's already messy hair. "Well, Markus is waiting for you." 

* * *

"Connor? Are you alright?" 

 

"Yes." 

 

It it was so easy for him to say yes, yet so painful. 

 

Why did it hurt to lie? 

 

"Connor..." 

 

"I don't know... I guess I'm not." 

 

They were in his room, with the door closed and the lights turned on. They were sitting on the bed together, just talking about anything until Markus brought up the reason why he was here. 

 

"What's wrong?" 

 

"I..." 

 

Silence. 

 

And then... 

 

"I don't know. I just... I don't feel anything. Im trying so hard to be like you guys. Im trying so hard to be happy and to not feel sad but I just... I feel empty. I feel nothing. The only time I'm not feeling nothing is when I'm feeling pain." 

 

It broke Markus' heart to see Connor like this. 

 

And he took note of Connor's voice. 

 

It sounded dull. It sounded quiet. Unlike when they first met, when his voice sounded so sure, so confident, so... 

 

Brave.

 

Now it sounded empty.

 

Why did that change?

 

"Connor..." 

 

**Dialogue Options:**

 

**\- Comfort**

 

**\- Calm**

 

**\- Upset**

 

**\- Hug**

 

None of those sounded quite right. 

 

But...

 

"Me and North sometimes did a thing where we would let the skin on our hands disappear." Markus said slowly. "We would put our hands together, and we _connected_. We saw each other's memories. Would you like to try it?" 

 

"I..." 

 

_Processing..._

 

"Sure." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  _Stress levels: 0%_

 

_Software Instability: ^_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated :) 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for 100 kudos again :) yeet


	14. Chapter 14: Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor asks Hank for advice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so tired fffff

**Chapter 14: Advice**

* * *

"Hank?" 

 

"Hm?" 

 

"I.. Just.." 

 

"What?" 

 

"Can... Can I ask you a personal question?"

 

Hank shrugged and smiled, patting an empty couch beside him on the couch, putting down his bottle of beer.

 

"Sure. Shoot." 

 

"Why would I shoot you?!" 

 

"It's... It's figurative language." Hank tried to explain. "Just ask me the question, damnit." 

 

"Alright.. Just.. Okay.." Connor sat down beside him and took a deep breath, running his fingers through his hair. "Alright, erm... Have you ever felt pain?" 

 

Hank almost laughed, shaking his head. 

 

"Yes Conor. I have." 

 

Connor rolled his eyes, shoving Hank lightly. "I don't mean it like that! I mean... I meant it like... Agh... It's hard to explain." 

 

"Take your time." 

 

The android smiled gratefully. "Okay... I might as well get this over and done with... I meant that question as like... Emotionally. Have you ever felt emotional pain? Like, internal pain?" 

 

Hank nodded slowly, not liking where this conversation was going. "Yes..." He said uncomfortably. "Why do you ask?" 

 

"I just... It's hard for me to explain... Agh, screw it." 

 

"You swore?" Hank asked, surprised. 

 

"No!" Connor said quickly. "I just.. Accidentally said the wrong word!" 

 

"Alright, sure, kid. Are you going to explain why you're going all deep and depressing with me?"

 

So Connor told him everything. 

 

He told him about the pain he was experiencing. 

 

He told him about his confusion.

 

But most of all.. 

 

He told him about the unusual feelings about Markus. 

 

_Software Instability: ^_

 

"Hank, I just don't understand." Connor concludes. "It's like... It hurts. It hurts like hell. It feels like I'm being pulled apart from the inside out."

 

He uses the sleeve of his suit to wipe away the on coming tears forming in his eyes. 

 

"Connor, listen to me very closely." Hank said seriously, looking at him. The android nodded. "Those... Those voices will go away eventually. Maybe not today. Maybe not tomorrow. But eventually." 

 

"I..." 

 

_Software Instability: ^_

 

"Thanks." 

 

Hank smiled and patted Connor gently on the shoulder, leaning back. 

 

"So... About Markus.." 

 

"Yeah, do you know why I feel like that when I'm around him?" 

 

"I do, actually." Hank nodded. "You love him. It's simple." 

 

If connor was able to drink water, he would've spit it out immediately and then drink another glass. 

 

"What?" 

 

"I'm just saying, son. That's what it sounds like." 

 

"But... But I..." 

 

"Look, Connor. You're saying that you feel your heart 'fluttering' everytime you're around him? Your mood instantly gets brought up when you're in his fucking eye sight. You love him. End of story." 

 

"But—" 

 

"Nope, no buts. I'll let you think about it." 

 

"But Hank—" 

 

"Fucking think about it, Connor. Now that I'm thinking about it, make a move on him." 

 

"Hank..." Connor groaned and laughed lightly, rubbing his hands on his face.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Thanks, dad." 

 

Hank looked startled for a moment, then nodded and closed his eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"No problem, Connor." **(My dumbass iPad almost autocorrected Connor to Cole omg T-T)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and kudos appreciated, there's probably ten billion mistakes i wrote this 11 pm aghhh


	15. Chapter 15: Drawings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crime scene *~*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was partly inspired by "Odd-Eyed". Check out that story. RK1000 is part of it, lol. 
> 
> Don't worry, next chapter MIGHT have some Connor and Markus action.

**Chapter 15: Drawings**

* * *

 

"What the hell happened here?" 

 

Connor tilted his head in slight confusion as Hank parked on the side of the road, a few steps away from what seems to be an alleyway. The cop cars' sirens flared angry red and blues and the siren screeched. Holographic police tapes were put up. 

 

Hank and Connor got out of the car. 

 

Good thing he was wearing a coat over his suit. 

 

"What happened here?" 

 

Hank walked up to a cop that was standing in front of the police tape. 

 

"Someone found a person over here. Dead. Called us right away." He looked a bit scared himself, Connor detected, though he never pointed it out. 

 

"Jesus... It never ends, does it? Alright, Connor. Let's check the shit out." 

 

"Yes, Hank." Connor nodded curtly at the officer before walking next to Hank. 

 

The alley was dark, that's for sure. 

 

The buildings' roofs blocked out the sun, only letting small rays of light to shine through. It was damp and wet. Humid. 

 

"Fuck, it smells disgusting!" Hank grumbled. 

 

Rats scurried around the ground, running away from the duo. Planks of wood leaned on buildings unused, and cobwebs hung around. 

 

All in all, it wasn't a pleasant sight. 

 

"Here's the victim." 

 

"Body is fresh." Connor stated. 

 

Hank nodded and crossed his arms and surveyed the body. It was a human, that's for sure, red blood splattered on her face like it was an art project. The victim was a woman, Connor noted. She was in her early thirties and worked at a nine to five job at a convenience store seven minutes and thirty-eight seconds away from here.

 

It was 8:48. 

 

Which meant if she had gotten to work, she'd be five minutes early. 

 

That doesn't matter, though. 

 

"She works a nine to five job," Connor told Hank. "It's roughly seven minutes away from here. That means she would be able to walk to her work place. Perhaps she was jumped." 

 

Hank nodded slightly, looking away from the body. "Looks like she took quite the beating." He commented casually. Connor frowned and knelt down beside the victim, scanning her. 

 

_Scanning..._

 

_Evidence found:_

 

_Four stab wounds on chest._

 

_Thirium on... Her hands?_

 

Why is there thirium on her hands?

 

_Imagine if that was you, Connor._

 

**No.**

 

**No bad thoughts.**

 

**Im busy right now.**

 

_Remember, you're a machine. Just remember._

 

He hummed, standing up. "There are traces of thirium on the tips of her fingers." He said. Hank sighed and started looking around. 

 

Connor looked at the space around them. Clearly the suspect was smart; the buildings were abandoned, no one would've watched through the windows and witness the murder happening. There was also the fact that probably no one goes through this alleyway, so the suspect must've known that someone comes this way every day. 

 

There's also the fact that there's blue blood on her finger tips. 

 

Why?

 

"Hey Connor, check this out." 

 

Hank was kneeling down in front of what looked like...

 

A screw driver. 

 

Connor knelt down beside him. 

 

"There's blood on it." He said bluntly. Hank nodded. 

 

Connor looked at him before shrugging, taking his index and middle finger and dipping those two fingers into the blood, swiping some and then putting it in his mouth. 

 

"Fuck, Connor! You're so disgusting. At least warn me, damnit!" Connor just smiled. 

 

_Scanning..._

 

_Blood is Fresh._

 

_No finger prints detected._

 

_..._

 

_Android invovement?_

_Blood Belongs To: Melanie Stinson, age 32._

 

"The blood belongs to the victim." Connor concluded, frowning slightly. "Melanie Stinson." 

 

"Jeez. You're telling me she got killed with a screw driver?" 

 

"It's entirely possible." Connor reminded. "Screw drivers have sharp ends." Hank rolled his eyes and stood up, and Connor followed suit. 

 

"We should take pictures of this shit." Hank said after a while. 

 

"There were no fingerprints detected on the weapon." Connor said suddenly. 

 

"Huh?" 

 

"The screw driver! There were no fingerprints! Absolutely none!" 

 

"You're thinking an android did this?" 

 

_Calculating..._

 

_Probability: 67.4%_

 

"It's... Possible." Connor replied grimly. "But why? Why would they do it, now that they have freedom?" 

 

"I don't know, Connor." Hank sighed. "Can you take pictures of these? Everything here. Even if you think it's useless." 

 

"I... Alright."

* * *

"Excuse me? Er... I think I have some information that might help you with the case." 

 

Connor turned to the person who spoke. 

 

A man. 

 

An adult, to be exact. 

 

Not really. 

 

Somewhere in his early 20's. Brunette hair. Tan skin. 

 

Nothing special. 

 

Not really, anyway. 

 

"What's your name?" Hank asked grumpily, typing something on his computer. 

 

They were back at the DPD. 

 

"Er... My name is... Ganesh." He said after a while. 

 

"Hm." Hank looked around, then stood up. "Let's take this somewhere private, then. Come on, Connor." 

 

"Yes, Hank." 

 

Ganesh's eyes narrowed and he looked at Connor. Connor noticed he had icy blue eyes. He shivered and ignore the obvious glare that was coming from the man. 

 

They soon reached the interrogation room. 

 

"Don't worry. We won't interrogate you. Just tell us what you know." 

 

Ganesh moved around uncomfortably. "I.. Okay.." 

 

"We don't have all day, kid." 

 

"Sorry! I just.. While I was walking to go to a shop, I noticed that lady walking. I didn't think any of it at first, then I saw this man. Or... Android. It had the light thingy on his head." He pointed at the side of his forehead. "The man was speaking to the lady for a while and they walked together to the alley. I don't know what happened after that." 

 

Connor's LED turned yellow as he processed this information. So it was an android, and he lead Melanie to the alleyway... So he didn't know where Melanie worked. Did the victim just pick a random person?

 

Connor shared a look with Hank. They both knew what the other was thinking. 

 

"Can you... Draw the android for us?" Connor asked, turning around and grabbing a piece of paper and a pencil. 

 

"I... Could try. I'm not that good at drawing." Ganesh awkwardly took the pencil and slid the paper to him. He started to draw. 

 

Few minutes later, Ganesh looked at the drawing and shrugged, handing the paper to Connor. 

 

The drawing was... Pretty detailed for a person who claimed to not be good at drawing. The android shifted uncomfortably and handed the picture to Hank. 

 

It was a drawing.

 

It looked very familiar. 

 

It looked like Connor.

 

The drawing was a picture of Connor.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O-0
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


	16. Chapter 16: ....Con...fession?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markus does a poem. 
> 
> Connor does a thinking. 
> 
> North does a tease. 
> 
> Josh does an advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is too sweet that my teeth actually hurt.

Silence. 

 

Connor liked the silence that parks provided at night. 

 

Parks were peaceful. 

 

It it was the right place to think. 

 

To unwind. 

 

To forget. 

 

Connor thought about the homicide that occurred this afternoon. 

 

There was no way that it was Connor, he already told Hank. 

 

There was no way. 

 

Connor would never do such a thing. 

 

But then why? 

 

Ganesh had basically drawn a carbon copy of him. 

 

How? 

 

Was there someone who wanted to gain revenge on him somehow, and so they made themselves look like Connor and do illegal things? 

 

 

_Searching memory...m_

 

 

Huh. 

 

Strange.

 

He doesn't remember meeting anyone who wanted to accuse him of wrong doing. 

 

Well, except for Gavin. 

 

But we all know Gavin would never be able to pull off something like that. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ganesh... 

 

There was something weird about Ganesh. 

 

Ganesh reminded Connor of someone, he just didn't know _who_. 

 

Weird. 

 

It felt like he was _supposed_ to know who Ganesh was. 

 

But he _didn't._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Strange.

* * *

Markus groaned as he let himself fall ungracefully onto the couch, sighing in relief. 

 

Stupid talk shows and their stupid questions. 

 

It took all his self control to not punch the hosts in the face and tell them to ask reasonable question for once. 

 

rA9, he sounded like an ass. 

 

"Hey." 

 

_Sound picked up: Foot steps._

 

"Hm." 

 

Josh snorted and sat on the arm chair next to him. "How's your day?" He asked sweetly. 

 

"Fucking awful." 

 

"Aw, what? You miss Connor already?" Josh teased, which immediately got Markus sat up and glaring, the android's face slightly blue. 

 

"Dude, seriously?! We're not like _that_!" 

 

"I was kidding!" Josh said, putting his hands up in surrender. 

 

"You're giving up again, Josh? Gosh, I'm so _disappointed_  in you." 

 

North leaned against the wall, clearly amused. Josh pouted. 

 

"Oh, I'm sorry, oh lovely queen, but as you can see, Markus would've killed me if I kept on teasing him." Josh drawled, crossing his arms. 

 

Markus snorted and watched as North came and sat beside him. 

 

"You guys would make a cute couple," Markus commented casually. North gagged and Josh smacked him. 

 

"Not cool, dude. We're like, friends. Us being together is just weird." 

 

"Honestly, Markus. You should talk about you and Connor." 

 

Madkus groaned. "For the last time, I don't like him!" 

 

Simon entered the room, catching the last two sentences, and laughed, sitting beside Josh. 

 

"Is he denying his undying love for our detective friend?" Simon asked pompously. North smirked and nodded.

 

"Yeah, he's too stupid to realize what love is." North said, looking at Markus. 

 

"For the last fucking time, I don't like anybody!" 

 

"That's what they all say..." Josh muttered, crossing his arms. 

 

**(O) Give Up**

 

**(X) Lie**

 

Fuck this. 

 

"Fine, I give up. I like him a _little_ bit." Markus confessed, pouting. Josh laughed. 

 

"See? Easy." 

 

"Yeah, easy to _say_. Not easy to tell him face to face." 

 

North shrugged. "Well, if you really want to send him hints that you like him, fucking like... Write him some poetry. If you want to go all out, say that it's from a fucking secret admirer." She suggested. 

 

Markus looked at her, panicked. "NO! No, no, no!" He said, shaking his head frantically. "NO! Lots of things can go wrong if I do that! Lots of things! The only thing that will go wrong if I don't do it, is if I do it! There's no way I'm doing that!" 

 

Simon full on bursted out laughing, and even Josh had hard time hiding his laughter. 

 

"rA9, you're like a teenage girl." Josh wheezed, clutching his sides. 

 

"Shut up..." 

 

"C'mon, Markus." Simon said. "I'll edit the poetry for you, how does that sound?" 

 

"I hate all of you. I don't have much of a choice, do I?" 

 

"Nope!" North laughed and flipped her hair.

* * *

_Your eyes. They're like two pools_

_so deep_

_I fear_

_That I might never come up for air._

_And your smile._

_The sun itself turns jealous,_

_and refuses to come out of the clouds_

_knowing that_

_it cannot shine half as bright._

_~ your secret admirer_

* * *

"Oh. My. RA9." 

 

It was two hours since Markus' annoying friends had recommended writing a poem for Connor. 

 

That at was the best he had come up with. 

 

Simon gaped at the piece of paper. North became impatient and peeked over his shoulder, and then gagged and looked away. 

 

"Holy shit, this is so sweet I might get a toothache." North told Markus seriously. He laughed awkwardly. 

 

"It's bad, isn't it?" Markus asked hurriedly. Simon shook his head. 

 

"No, it's brilliant." Simon said, handing the paper back to Markus. 

 

"Hu- What?" 

 

"I'm not repeating it." Simon said.

 

Josh laughed as he read the piece of paper. "It'll be even more romantic if you sent it as a letter." He commented. 

 

North looked at Josh in surprise. "Whoo... Someone's been reading romance novels." She teased, smirking. Josh rolled his eyes. 

 

"There's barely any more mailmans, how am I supposed to—" 

 

"Just skip it under their door." 

 

"What if they don't notice it?" 

 

"Then damn it all to hell and write him another letter! Is it THAT hard?!" 

 

"Hey, fuck you, you don't understand." 

 

"I'm sure I don't. Now send the damn letter before I do it myself." 

 

"Some friends you are, forcing me to confess my love. Assholes." 

 

"You love us." 

 

"Shut up, North."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That poem was inspired by "Trolls" don't judge me I think it's a great movie lol
> 
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated as well as constructive criticism!


	17. Chapter 17: Ganesh and Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet someone new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet

**Chapter 17: Ganesh and Mark**

* * *

 

"What the—?" 

 

"What?" 

 

"There's a letter. It's... For me." 

 

_Sound picked up: Hank laughing._

 

"Well, go on. Open it. Do you know who it's from?" 

 

"No... It's... Anonymous, I think." 

 

"Strange. Well, nothing you can do but open it." 

 

Connor grabbed the envelope in wonder, and sat down on the couch. 

 

"I..." 

 

Hank looked at Connor with encouragement, smiling slightly. "Go on." 

 

Connor smiled at Hank and opened the envelope. The white piece of paper slipped out onto his lap. 

 

"Wha—?" 

 

He lifted up the paper and started reading. Hank read over his shoulder and he _laughed_.

 

"Look at that, you've got a fucking admirer." 

 

Connor was confused. 

 

He had a secret admirer?

 

Who would want to admire him? 

 

Him, of all androids. 

 

"I... Don't understand." 

 

"Of course you don't, Connor. You see, this is what someone does when they're in love."

 

"In... I-In love?" 

 

"Yes, Connor. Being in love means—" 

 

"I know what being in love means! I just..l I don't... I-I..." 

 

Hank laughs and stands up. "Look at that. You malfunction over love. Let's head to work." 

 

"It's not funny!" 

 

"Chill out, Con. You'll probably find out soon anyway.

* * *

Ring.

 

Ring. 

 

Ring. 

 

Ring.

 

Ring.

 

"Oh, shit..." 

 

"What?" Simon looked over at Markus in worry. 

 

"Connor's calling me! Shit, what do it do?!" 

 

"I.." Simon looks at him, baffled. "Markus... RA9, you're hopeless." 

 

"Fucking tell me what to do!" 

 

"I don't know! Act natural or something!" 

 

"I... Okay... I got this..." Markus took a deep breath and answered the call. "Hey, Connor." 

 

"Good morning, Markus. How are you?" 

 

"Good, you?" 

 

"Exceptionally ordinary." Markus couldn't help but laugh. "Anyways, I was wondering... Do you happen to know if someone from Jericho admires me? I recieved a letter from someone who's anonymous, and I was wondering..." 

 

Markus crossed his arms and shook his head. "N-no... No. I don't know anyone who admires you at all." Simon snickered. 

 

"Oh, alright. Thanks." 

 

"No prob—" 

 

"hey! Connor! Are you coming to our Christmas party?" 

 

"I— is this Simon?" 

 

"Yeah, we're going to have a Christmas party! Wanna join us?" 

 

Markus glared at Simon and mouthed the words "really?" Simon shrugged. 

 

"I... Sure." 

 

"Really?" 

 

"Yeah. It'll be fun, I guess. Hey, listen, I gotta go." 

 

"Oh, that's fine. See you in two days!" 

 

_End call._

 

"Wow." North stood up straight from leaning against the wall and clapped. 

 

"Shut up. It'll just be a party." 

 

"You never know. Maybe we'll put up mistletoe." She smirked. 

 

"Fuck you." 

* * *

"Fucking hell. An android's been found dead in the same alleyway." 

 

"Really?" Connor frowned. 

 

"Yeah. Should we check it out?" 

 

"Nothing much we can do other than that. And please, for the love of God, don't fucking lick anything," 

 

They arrive at the crime scene, and oh rA9, the damage was even worse. 

 

The android was a _child_  model, a YK300 with black shoulder length hair and brown, blank eyes. It was a female, and her skin was pale. Really pale. With light freckles all around her body, and—

 

rA9, that's a lot of thirium. 

 

Connor felt disgusted that someone would dare do this to an android, much less a child model. 

 

_Scanning..._

 

"Her name is Kristie." He told Hank. "She was owned by Melanie. She died at six o'clock in the morning, three hours from now." 

 

"Holy shit. How the hell was she dragged all the way here, though?" 

 

Connor frowned and scanned the child android again. 

 

_Scanning..._

 

_Results found:_

 

_Thirium pump damaged._

 

_Audio Processor damaged._

 

_Right leg damaged._

 

A lot of blood. 

 

Connor shivered and looked around, scanning the area for evidence. 

 

Huh. A hammer. 

 

Strange weapon of choice.

 

_Scanning..._

 

_Traces of thirium found._

 

_No fingerprints._

 

_Reconstructing..._

 

_Suspect lead the victim to the alleyway..._

 

_Suspect psuhed the victim to the wall..._

 

_Suspect took a hammer out of his pocket and started beating the shit out of the victim._

 

"This is awful." 

 

"You don't fucking say..." 

 

"The victim willingly went to this alleyway, though. It doesn't make any sense!" 

 

Connor groaned and put his head in his hands. Hank sighed and looked around.

 

"I know, kid. We'll figure this out, don't worr—" 

 

"What the fuck?" 

 

Ganesh gaped, stopping in his tracks, looking at the scene wide eyed. 

 

"Why the hell are you here?" Demanded Hank.

 

"Look, man, I was just going to go somewhere with my friend!" Ganesh snapped, and a man that looked to be the same age as him stepped forward shyly, waving awkwardly and looking away from the broken android.

"And what's your name?" Connor asked. 

 

"Er..." The man looked at Ganesh and then Connor. "My name is... Mark." 

 

Mark was a fairly light skinned man with a slightly bald head with only a few short hairs sprouting. He also had piercing green eyes. 

 

Connor was then hit with the same feeling that he should know this man, yet he didn't. 

 

Strange. 

 

"Do you know anything about what the fuck happened here?" Hank asked warily. 

 

"I... We might."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Well, tell us al you know, then." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Who the hell was this Mark guy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


	18. Chapter 18: Is this what Love feels like?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think you know what's going to happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone calm yourself 
> 
> THIS IS NOT A DRILL

**Chapter 18: Is this what love feels like?**

* * *

 

"You know the kid?" 

 

Mark shrugged. 

 

Ganesh nodded unsurely. 

 

"Fucking answer, damnit." 

 

"We sort of know the kid!" Ganesh shouted, glaring at Hank. "We see her playing sometimes and we talk to her sometimes." 

 

"Why were you going to the alleyway?" Connor piped up.

 

"Me and him were going somewhere." Mark replied. "He said that the alleyway was a short cut... So..." 

 

"Fuck this." Hank groaned and pushed himself away from the table, standing up. "This is garbage. You guys don't know anything. Come on, Connor. Let's go." 

 

Connor looked at the Lieutenant for a minute before nodding, his LED turning yellow and standing up. "You can go." He said to the duo. 

 

Mark nodded curtly while Ganesh rolled his eyes. "Yes, sir." He said sarcastically, dragging Mark away. "Fucking idiot." 

 

Mark nudged him. "You're going to blow our cover." He hissed, leaving the DPD.

* * *

"FUCK!" 

 

Connor was angry. 

 

And confused. 

 

And angry. 

 

And furious. 

 

And angry. 

 

And confused. 

 

"I don't fucking understand any of this!" Connor growled, pulling at his hair. "This is bullshit! We don't have any leads at all, no witnesses, nothing!" 

 

"Connor, calm down." 

 

"I..." Connor glared and sighed, rubbing his face tiredly and flopping down onto the couch. "It doesn't make any sense." 

 

"I know. We'll figure this out, though." 

* * *

"This isn't working, Marcus." 

 

Conner sighed as he changed his skin colour back to its normal pale tone and watched as Marcus changed his back to its tan. 

 

"It's not my fault that RK800 is too stupid to understand what's going on. He should've recognized us, shouldn't he?" 

 

"I erased his memory of us." Conner snapped. 

 

"Why the fuck would you do that?" 

 

"In case he gets questioned, damn it! You wouldn't want us to be arrested and destroyed, do you?" 

 

"Yeah, says the one who got shot because he said the wrong answer to a question!" 

 

Conner growled and looked and sifted through files on his computer. "Fighting isn't going to do anything. I don't want to be too evil, since Connor here is going to Jericho's stupid Christmas Party in two days' time." 

 

"So what are we supposed to do, then? Just wait it out?" 

 

"Exactly. I have a feeling something is going to happen between Markus and Connor. It'll hurt them more if they find out Connor's been kidnapped. Won't it?" 

 

"You're sociopathic as all hell." 

 

"Hey, it's what I was programmed to do."

* * *

"Hank! We're gonna be late to the party! Hurry up and get dressed!" 

 

"Why did I agree to this?" 

 

Connor laughed, fixing his suit. "C'mon, it'll be fun." 

 

"I'll be the only human there!" 

 

"True... But..." He thought for a while. "After the party, I'll let you have four drinks a week, how does that sound?" 

 

Hank glared, and shook his head fondly, opening the front door. "Fine, you brat. Get into the car." 

* * *

Bright lights decorated Jericho. 

 

Colourful, bright lights. 

 

And music. 

 

Loud music. 

 

And laughter. 

 

Lots of laughter. 

 

As well as talking. 

 

"Holy shit, they went all out." Hank commented, crossing his arms and looking around the building. 

 

"I know...." Connor smiled slightly. 

 

Hank chuckled and sat down on a couch, watching as people danced with the rhythm of the music. Connor followed suit. 

 

Connor took a deep breath and watched as Markus danced with North. 

 

Didn't they break up?

 

He felt some sort of pain, like having a knife stabbed through his thirium pump.

 

_Jealousy._

 

**No. I'm not jealous.**

 

"I hate these things." Hank said, breaking Connor's thought train. The android shook his head. 

 

"How come?" 

 

"I don't know." 

 

They stayed silent for a while, before Hank watched as Markus dipped North. 

 

"He's ah... Putting on quite the show." Hank commented. Connor nodded uncomfortably. 

 

The man looked at the android and laughed. "I'll give you guys two nights before you get together." 

 

Connor glared. "I doubt that." He smiled. "Did he say something?" 

 

Hank shook his head. "Make that one night." 

 

"Connor! Hey!" Markus walked up to them and smiled. "Hello, Lieutenant." Hank mock-saluted him. 

 

"Merry Christmas." 

 

"You too, Lieutenant."

 

"Hey, Markus." Connor greeted, cheeks tinted light blue. 

 

Markus laughed and grabbed Connor's arm. 

 

Oh rA9, he hated his friends. 

 

"You wanna dance?" 

 

"I—huh?" Connor looked at Markus dumbly. 

 

"Dance." 

 

"I.. Er... Well..." Hank smirked and pushed Connor slightly. 

 

"Go on. Enjoy yourself. It'll be fun." 

 

Connor glared at Hank as Markus pulled him to the dance floor, or in this case, the living room. Others were dancing, and Josh and Simon were giving him the thumbs up. 

 

Slow Christmas music played.

"You're a dick." Connor muttered. Markus gasped. 

 

"Me? A dick? How offensive.." The deviant leader smiled. "C'mon, just let yourself loose, alright?" 

 

"Like with painting?" 

 

"Like with Painting." 

 

"I... Don't know how to dance." 

 

"You don't need to. You'll learn."

 

"I don't think this counts as dancing, the android's are just swaying."

 

Markus snorted and grabbed Connor's hand and linking it to his, and putting Connor's other hand on his waist. "See? You can dance. Now you just... What do you call it? Sway." 

 

North's jaw dropped as she looked to Josh and Simon. "Do you see them?!" She whisper-shouted, eyes wide. 

 

Josh laughed. "Crystal clear." He said, shaking his head as he watched the duo dance to the music. 

 

"They haven't even kissed and this is still romantic! What the hell?!" 

 

Simon nudged North. "Not so loud! I'm trying to watch, here!" 

 

"Perverted freak." North teased as she stood inbetween them. "Markus never dance with me like that. They must be really in love." 

 

"That, or Connor needs a smack to his head and just dive for the kiss." Josh commented. 

 

Markus hummed as he smiled at Connor. 

 

rA9, Markus' smile was perfect in every way. 

 

And his eyes...

 

Heterochromatic eyes... 

 

Baby blue and emerald green...

 

His thirium pump was beating more quickly than usual. 

 

_Stress level: 56%_

 

"Everyone is staring at you right now..." Connor whispered, still enjoying their dance. 

 

Markus hummed and pulled Connor a little closer to him. "Maybe they're staring at you..." 

 

The RK800 model blushed a light blue. "Why would they be staring at me?" 

 

"Maybe they're scared." Markus offered lightly. 

 

"Why would they be scared of me?" Connor tilted his head to one side. "I'm nothing special.." 

 

"Oh, Connor..." The RK200 smiled slightly and looked up, blushing. 

 

Red and green. 

 

Mistle-fucking-toe. 

 

"They should be terrified of you." 

 

Connor blushed and looked down in embarrassment. 

 

Holy shit, why did they built Connor to be so damn adorable? 

 

Markus looked at his friends, who just gave him the thumbs up while laughing slightly. 

 

Okay... 

 

He can do this...

 

"Connor... Look at me." Markus lifted Connor's chin and stared into his eyes. 

 

His beautiful chocolate brown eyes. 

 

They were shining. 

 

Oh rA9, Connor was perfect. 

 

"M-Markus?"

* * *

They were really close right now...

 

Connor's face was practically blue at this point. 

 

They were really close. 

 

And it didn't help that Connor couldn't resist looking into Markus' mismatched eyes.

 

The music faded away and... 

 

He felt soft lips press against his. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Oh, rA9. 

 

His thirium pump was beating faster than normal. 

 

This felt like fire. 

 

He closed his eyes and kissed back, holding onto Markus tightly. 

 

How long had he waited for this moment to happen? 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

All this pain... All this confusion..

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

All of it faded away. 

 

It felt like he and Markus were the only people in the world. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And honestly...

 

It felt good. 

 

Better than good. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Connor wanted more. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Oh, rA9, he wanted so much more. 

 

He felt Markus de-activate his artificial skin on his arm, and Connor gladly followed suit, and soon, they were both overcome with love and happinness and joy. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Connor felt happy.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Is this what love feels like?

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EVERYONE GRAB TISSUES GRAB THEIR FANGIRLING CAPS AND SCREAM AS LOUD AS YOU CAN WOOOOOOOO
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Please, for the love of God, comment. It makes me motivated, lol.


End file.
